Anggaplah Angin Lalu
by Kelia Tiashe Kucabara
Summary: Pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah bahwa "Doa orang sakit hati sama mujarabnya dengan kutukan ibu yang didurhakai anaknya?", kau harus ingat semua yang kau lakukan dulu padaku!-TeslaSoi! Request from yuminozomi yang manis. n o n . Mind to read and Review?


**Anggaplah Angin Lalu...**

**Disclaimer** : _I'm not own Bleach_. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC _inside maybe_, Soifon's POV _inside_.

TeslaSoi pertama yang saya buat. Requested from **yuminozomi**. _Check it out, and I hope not make you disappointing._

_So, let's read the story!_

* * *

Siang itu, aku baru saja tiba di ruang tamu _kost_-an ketika Isane datang tergopoh-gopoh menyambutku. "Soi, ada telepon," lapornya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Dari?" tanyaku seraya melepas sepatu yang masih kukenakan hingga ke ruang tamu.

"Tesla," jawabnya pendek.

Segera kuambil gagang telepon dari tangannya, kemudian kututup. Isane memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Lho, Soi? Kenapa?" kejar Isane bingung.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan berpesan. "Lain kali kalau dia menelepon lagi, bilang saja salah sambung. _Ngerti_?"

"Bohong kan dosa, Soi! Terus aku jawab apa dong? Aku kan nggak pintar _bikin_ alasan!" tukasnya dengan wajah bingung.

Aku merengut kesal. Kutatap tajam wanita berambut perak yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku itu dan berseru. "Ya, cari alasan apa, kek! Yang penting aku nggak mau terima telepon dari dia!"

"Lho? Memangnya dia siapa, sih?" tanya Isane dengan alis mengernyit.

"Orang gila!" sahutku ketus seraya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan Isane yang masih melongo di tempatnya.

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuh mungilku ke atas kasur. Mendengus kesal. Ya, aku marah karena lagi-lagi _makhluk itu_ berani meneleponku. Oke, sebenarnya namanya Tesla Lindocruz, tapi aku telah menganggapnya sebagai makhluk yang merusak hari-hari tenangku... seperti sekarang ini. Kalau kuhitung-hitung, sudah seratus kali dia meneleponku. Padahal aku sudah menghapus nama itu dari memoriku. '_Sial!_' aku mengumpat dalam hati. Ini semua bermula dari pertemuan tak sengajaku dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan 2 bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu, aku tak bisa menghindari sosok pria bertubuh jangkung yang memiliki rambut _dirty blonde_ itu. Padahal, saat itu aku sudah memakai topi lebar dan kacamata. Tapi nampaknya penyamaranku sia-sia, karena jarak antara kami cukup dekat.

"Shaolin Fon?" panggilnya.

Aku menatap dingin ke arahnya. "Siapa, ya?"

"Ini aku, Tesla!" ujarnya mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tesla yang mana?" tanyaku ketus.

Wajahnya nampak merengut kesal. "Ya ampun, Soifon! Ada berapa Tesla sih, dalam hidup kamu? Ini aku, Tesla Lindocruz. Masa kamu nggak ingat?"

Aku berdecak kesal. '_Huh, nih makhluk satu narsis banget sih?_' batinku sebal. Aku pun segera memalingkan muka dan berkata padanya sebelum pergi. "Maaf, sepertinya kamu salah orang."

Tak dinyana, dia memegang lenganku. Mencoba menahanku agar tidak pergi. "Soi, kamu benar-benar nggak ingat sama aku?" desaknya.

Aku mendesah nafas panjang. Tak disangka kalau dia akan berlaku seperti ini. Akhirnya kucari cara agar dia segera melepaskan tangannya dariku dan membiarkanku pergi. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya dan dengan sinisnya aku berkata padanya.

"Dulu ada satu Tesla yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Tapi, dia sudah lama mati. Jadi, kamu ini siapa? Hantunya? Sudah mati saja, kok masih merepotkan orang!"

Kulihat dia tercengang kaget, dan melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ternyata yang namanya lelaki itu kalau sudah penasaran memang sulit sekali untuk dikibaskan, ya? Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia ini memang hantu yang kerjaannya menggentayangi orang-orang. Tapi dalam kasus ini, sasarannya hanya aku.

Tesla berusaha meneleponku ke rumah. Sungguh tak kusangka, ternyata dia masih ingat nomor telepon rumahku. Toushirou, adikku yang paling imut pun, dengan sopan memberitahukan padanya kalau aku _kost_ di dekat kampus dan ia pun memberikan nomor telepon _kost_-anku tanpa diminta.

Aku pun murka seketika. Ingin rasanya ku_rebonding_ rambutnya yang jabrik itu biar lurus kayak penggaris, sekalian kubanting tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dariku itu ke matras, untuk pelampiasan emosiku. Tapi, percuma saja! Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Basi lagi!

* * *

Kuhela nafas panjang setelah selesai mengenang kejadian sialan itu. Kubenamkan kepalaku di bantal, dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Aku ingin istirahat setelah capek marah-marah pada hal yang membuatku amat-sangat kesal. Tapi sepertinya ketenanganku harus buyar, karena suara ketukan di pintu dan suara serak-serak basahnya Isane yang memanggilku.

"Soi, buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Soi!"

Dengan malas, kubuka pintu kamarku dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Isane kubiarkan mengambil bangku kecil untuk duduk di depanku. Kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran, apalagi saat melihat sikapku yang begitu ketus kalau disinggung mengenai Tesla.

"Jadi," ucapnya memulai percakapan. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah dengan Tesla? Aku boleh tahu, Soi? Siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang bernama Tesla itu, dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?" kejar Isane dengan raut wajah super penasaran.

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tapi, jangan menyelaku bila ceritanya belum selesai, oke?" jawabku lesu.

Isane mengacungkan dua jempol tanda setuju dengan persyaratan yang kuajukan. Dan aku pun memulai kisahku tentang lelaki yang bernama Tesla Lindocruz itu. Lelaki sialan yang membuat hidupku terganggu dan merasa terus dihantui rasa bersalah.

Ya, boleh dibilang kalau Tesla adalah sepenggal kisah menyebalkan di masa SMA-ku yang sebetulnya ingin dibuang jauh-jauh dari memoriku. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa berwajah tampan dan gayanya keren, dia jadi tinggi hati. Dia selalu berkata kalau aku beruntung dipilih menjadi kekasihnya, padahal kalau ditilik-tilik masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik dan pantas jadi _gandengan_nya. Bukan sepertiku yang kurus, mungil, berwajah judes dengan kulit selalu berminyak. Aku menghela nafas, seharusnya orang-orang tak perlu antri untuk membeli minyak goreng. Tinggal memerasnya dari tubuhku, dapat deh minyak goreng sejerigen isi 10 liter.

Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu di mana letak keberuntungan yang dimaksudkan oleh Tesla. Ketika siswi-siswi satu sekolahan melirik dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan nafsu membunuh ke arahku dan menganggapku sebagai musuh terbesar mereka? Ketika Mila-Rose, primadona nan cantik di kelas Tesla, mendampratku di toilet dan mengatakan kalau aku sebaiknya bercermin? _Oh, my_. Asal tahu saja, ya. Di toilet sekolahku saat itu tak ada cermin, jadi bagaimana caranya aku bisa bercermin?

Mila-Rose pun berkata kalau cermin yang paling mahal dan kualitas nomor satu pun akan segera retak bila aku berdiri di depannya. _Or_, ketika Tesla _mengeloyor_ pergi nonton berdua dengan wanita lain, sementara aku harus menunggu dia di rumahnya pada malam Minggu di waktu kunjung pacar sampai aku berkarat dan lumut-lumut pun tumbuh di badanku? Empat bulan bersamanya, tak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Yang ada rasa penyesalan yang nggak kunjung berakhir. Ya, yang ada hanya rasa **PENYESALAN** yang memenuhi relung hatiku.

Entah karena benar atau tidak pepatah yang mengatakan kalau 'doa orang sakit hati tak kalah manjur atau mungkin lebih manjur daripada mantera kutukan dari ibu kepada anaknya yang durhaka'. Yang jelas, Tesla dihajar habis-habisan oleh beberapa pemuda yang suka _kongkow-kongkow_* di kompleks perumahan tempatku tinggal. Sebetulnya mereka tidak melakukannya demi membelaku, tapi karena mereka benci saja pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Masalahnya Tesla selalu _lengggang kakung*_ dengan motor _harley_-nya, tancap gas, dan meninggalkan asap knalpot yang hitam pekat di setiap belokan. Dia memang tidak sampai masuk rumah sakit pasca peristiwa itu, namun kejadian itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak lagi bertandang ke rumahku.

"Kasih tahu tuh _bodyguard-bodyguard_ kamu!" ujarnya sinis masih dengan wajah penuh luka. "Dasar nggak pernah makan bangku sekolahan!"

Brengsek! Di saat dirinya babak belur seperti itu, Tesla malah menuduhku merancang insiden pemukulan itu. Kalau menuruti emosi, aku bisa saja meninju hidungnya hingga remuk atau menempeleng wajahnya dengan keras hingga bibirnya pecah. Ingin sekali aku mendebat bahwa Ggio, teman semasa SMP-ku, selamat-selamat saja kok saat bertandang ke rumahku. Semuanya memang kembali pada amal dan ibadah.

Isane manggut-manggut tanda paham setelah mendengar ceritaku. "Ooh, jadi begitu toh sejarahnya. _Belagu bener _tuh cowok! Sekeren apa sih orangnya? Eh, Soi. Kamu masih punya fotonya nggak?"

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Isane dan menjawab dengan ketus. "Sudah kupakai buat nakut-nakutin tikus!"

"_Yaelah_, capek deeehh!" pekik Isane lemas.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku dan Isane sedang makan di sebuah restoran...

"Eh, Soi! Ada cowok ganteng tuh! Di arah jam tiga!" bisik Isane.

Aku sendiri malas meladeninya. Yaah, belakangan ini Isane memang tengah dilanda krisis tipe. Kemarin-kemarin dia nge_fans_ sama seorang penyanyi _jazz _yang sudah berumur. Sebelumnya dia pernah bilang kalau seorang badurt taman hiburan, yang baru-baru ini muncul di TV juga keren banget.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Aku sampai memicingkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Aku pun menoleh lagi ke arah Isane dan bertanya. "Yakin matamu nggak katarak?"

"Dia _nyamperin _ke sini, Soi! Kyaaaa! Tambah jelas saja, deh!" pekik Isane kegirangan dan mengacuhkan pertanyaanku.

Kutolehkan kembali kepalaku ke arah yang disebutkannya dan mata abu-abuku membulat sempurna. _My Godness_! Aku langsung kehilangan selera makan saat melihat objek yang diteriaki oleh Isane.

Isane sendiri malah sibuk membereskan penampilannya, bahkan dia bertanya padaku tentang hal-hal nggak penting apakah ada sesuatu yang terselip di giginya atau tidak. Aku segera menghardiknya.

"Nggak penting tahu nanya-nanya hal seperti itu! Itu _playboy _kelas kacang yang waktu itu aku bilang!"

Isane berjengit kaget, namun mata abu-abunya tetap terarah pada pria yang tengah mekangkah dengan anggunnya ke meja kami. Jelas sekali kalau dia terpesona dengan pria itu. "Aduh, dia cakep banget, Soi! Kayak pangeran di film-film barat!"

"Pangeran kodok! Ambil tuh kalau mau!" tukasku ketus. Aku pun segera beranjak dari bangkuku, namun tangan kekar itu segera menahanku agar tidak pergi lagi darinya.

"Mau ke mana, Soi?" tanyanya sok lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku keras bak petasan banting.

"Soifon, aku ingin ngomong sama kamu," ucapnya lembut.

'_Cih, dasar sok perhatian! Dulu ke mana aja!_' batinku dongkol. "Ngomong tuh sama jangkrik!" sergahku seraya mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku. Dan aku pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu, menulikan telingaku dari panggilan Isane dan juga Tesla.

* * *

Sesampainya di _kost_-an, amarahku kembali memuncak. Nanao dan Rukia, sesama penghuni kost-an yang lebih muda, gemetaran melihat wajahku berubah menjadi angker. Mereka mengaku sebagai pelaku kejahatan dengan memberitahukan pada Tesla di mana aku berada.

"Apa aku harus memasang pengumuman dalam ukuran besar kalau pria itu termasuk ke dalam daftar _black list_-ku?" tanyaku murka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, Kak Soi. Tapi, kita kan nggak bisa bohong terus," Nanao berkata lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk, tak berani menatapku.

"Siapa yang suruh bohong? ! Aku hanya meminta kalian menyelamatkanku dari malapetaka! Bencana! Yang kreatif sedikit, dong! Bilang kalau ini pemadam kebakaran, kek! STIE, kek! Dan bukannya _kost_-an-ku!" tukasku masih dengan nada marah.

"Kalau kehabisan alasan?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

"Ya, tutup aja teleponnya! Susah amat!" jawabku ketus.

"Tapi, Kak. Tadi Kak Tesla datang ke sini, bukannya telepon," tukas Nanao dibarengi helaan nafas panjangnya.

Aku terhenyak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kenekatan seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut terus atau aku akan terlibat kembali ke dalam huru-hara. Aku pun melangkah gontai ke tangga atas yang menuju ke arah kamarku.

"Kak, mau ke mana?" tanya Nanao khawatir.

"Jangan pindah _kost_, Kak! Ini masih bisa diatasi, kok!" timpal Rukia nggak kalah cemas.

Aku memelototi mereka. "Siapa yang mau pindah? ! Aku mau tidur!"

* * *

Saat aku terjaga dari tidurku, kudapati Isane tengah duduk di samping tempat tidurku dan mengelus-elus dahi dan rambutku. Tatapan mata abu-abunya memancarkan penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf untuk Nanao dan Rukia, Soifon. Mereka nggak sepenuhnya salah. Dan seharusnya kamu nggak boleh melibatkan semua orang ke dalam masalahmu seperti ini," katanya menasihatiku dengan bijak.

"Terlambat," kataku lesu. "Lagipula dia sudah berani menginjakkan kakinya di sini."

"Ya, dan sekarang dia sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu sejak tadi," tukasnya pelan.

"Apa?" aku memekik kaget. Bola mata abu-abuku membulat sempurna, terkejut mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Oh, _please _Soifon. Jangan lari lagi. Capek, lho! Kasih Tesla kesempatan buat bicara sama kamu, sekali~ saja! Dia juga kan punya perasaan. Siapa tahu dia mau minta maaf sama kamu," ujarnya lembut seraya menepuk pundakku.

Yah, kuakui kalau perkataan Isane yang tadi itu masuk akal. Aku pun segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi. Teringat kembali pada ucapan _Kaa-san_, '_jangan terlalu kasar sama lelaki. Ingat, sekarang banyak orang yang gelap mata. Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak._'

Aku menghela nafas panjang. _Huh, jangan-jangan aku juga dipelet sama dia, makanya dulu bisa suka sama dia! _batinku kesal.

Sambil menyeka wajahku yang masih meneteskan air, aku mereka-reka kalimat yang akan kulontarkan bila dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

'_Soifon, kita jadian lagi kayak dulu, yuk?_'

Nggak perlu, deh! Jadian saja sana sama kambing!

'_Maafkan aku ya, Soi._'

Kamu pikir ini hari raya, apa?

'_Kamu sudah punya pacar baru ya, Soi?_'

Heh, kamu pikir aku nggak akan laku?

Kepalaku sudah mendingin saat aku menjmpai Tesla di ruangan tamu. Kubalas senyumnya, meski lebih mirip dengan seringaian yang menyuruhnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari hadapanku.

"Maaf, Soi. Aku ganggu kamu," ucapnya pelan saat bertemu mata denganku. Aku menghela nafas. Nah, benar kan? Lelaki besar kepala seperti ini mana mau minta maaf atas semua perbuatannya dulu? Ingat saja tidak!

"Langsung saja! Nggak usah pakai basa-basi!" hardikku ketus.

"Begini," Tesla mendekat ke arahku. Aku membuang muka, walaupun sempat melirik sesuatu berwarna ungu cerah di tangannya. Ya, Tuhan! Dulu waktu kami masih pacaran pernah surat-suratan dengan kertas berwarna ungu cerah juga. Apakah dia bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya kembali masa lalu yang pahit itu?

Kulihat dia merasa canggung untuk mengatakannya, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan semuanya padaku. "Mudah-mudahan, kamu bersedia untuk..."

Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya, siap menyemburnya dengan cacian dan omelan penuh kemurkaan. Namun, Tesla telah melanjutkan ucapannya. "...hadir di pesta pernikahanku bulan depan. Aku baru saja melamar Mila-Rose. Kamu masih ingat dia kan, Soi?"

Mendengar ucapannya itu, segera kutajamkan mata pada apa yang dibawanya. Sehelai kartu undangan pernikahan.

**THE END**

**Keterangan (*) :**

-kumpul-kumpul.

-Gegayaan. Petantang-petenteng.

_Finnaly_, selesai juga fic ini. _Sorry, if this fic made you dissatisfied_. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maaf, bila kependekkan! Saya mohon maaf, Yumi-chan! _If don't mind, please review my fic_.

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di karya saya selanjutnya.

See ya to next fic! **R E V I E W!**


End file.
